


Sour Sugar

by animalinstinct (PaulinhaKawaii)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bottom Severus Snape, Crack Treated Seriously, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Feminization, Forced Feminization, Forced Orgasm, Horcruxes, Interspecies, M/M, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Object Insertion, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Severus Snape-centric, Small Penis, Spanking, Srsly this is a Crack pwp that escalated to something else
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8030704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulinhaKawaii/pseuds/animalinstinct
Summary: Lucius Malfoy is the king of Slytherin and today is his duty to punish Severus Snape for bringing shame to their house, with the most humiliating and disgusting punishment he could ever think for the dirty git. He would make Severus lose his virginity to the next uglier thing he could think: a house elf. No one could ever foresee the consequences that would unfold.(This is supposed to be a dirty PWP with all my kinkies. There’ll be sex between a person and a house elf, but Dobby will slowly acquire a human form to glamour himself because I want so. There's also a plot.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbeta'd and I need a beta desperately.

**Rating and Warnings** : Explicit and dirtybadwrong stuff that can make you uncomfortable. Read the tags, please.

Before proceeding, read the warnings again. I’ll ignore any complain and flame thrown at me. And well, if I have to say sorry I would say sorry for my English, for my bad porn, for my plot, for my typos… The list would go on forever. So I won't say anything. lol

* * *

 

 

**PROLOGUE**

~*~

Lucius Malfoy was on his last year of Hogwarts when his father had finally gifted him his first house elf to bond with. Sure, he already had many at the manor, but Dobby was bonded only to him and no one else. If it wasn't for the distrustful eyes of the said house elf, he would think that everything was alright after the binding. The elf was subtle, but Lucius could see the stubbornness and the lack of respect towards his family, so he didn't waste any time to train the creature off his habits and not giving much attention towards the elf. But some months later, he discovered that he had to punish the creature once ad while... And here he was, he had just arrived at the Great Hall after a punishing Dobby for another failure, when he saw the most common scene since the marauders had come to Hogwarts: Sirius Black humiliating and hexing the life out of Severus Snape, who tried to retaliate, but had James Potter and Peter Pettigrew to defend Sirius at everything that he tried to cast. Lucius didn’t know the reason of they were fighting, but he didn't need to wait a minute before Sirius Black was shouting why he was "teaching a lesson" on the Slytherin: Severus Snape was a fucking fag.

Being a fag in the Wizarding World wasn't accepted because of the purebloods standards, but inside closed doors one could everything if you can be a discrete person. The same rule applies to when a person is in Hogwarts. However, being caught kissing a boy by your enemy is one of the worst situations that could happen… And Severus, being the unlucky duck he was, had just been outed by Black i front of the whole Hogwarts.

That wouldn't do.

Slytherins have a moral code and if one of them are revealed as a moral deviant, they would need to be punished by the current King of the snake pit. This year, known as Lucius Malfoy.

Looking around at the Slytherin table, Lucius can see the disgust in his fellow snakes, so he waits to see how the scene will end. Severus didn't disappoint, he gives as much as he gets and they were only parted by one of the professors and both of them receives detention and points deduction. Sirius was not happy to get the same treatment as Severus, thus detailed to Professor Flitwick how he had found Severus snogging with a Ravenclaw boy inside a broom closet. Flitwick seemed torn about the new information, but he then dismissed the accusation and sent them off to opposite directions.

Lucius now needed to think about the possible punishments he could do to the dirty odd ball. He couldn't do something too severe, because the Dark Lord was already aware of the boy because of his brilliant potions work. Se he needed to do something that would forever be a reminder of Lucius authority over him. He was distracted for a second, by the girl next to him.

“Poor boy is going to die virgin, after today no one's going to chance being discovered kissing that ugly face,” Patricia Goyle said while looking at Severus with pity.

 _"That's it"_  , Lucius thought. If Severus wanted to bring shame to Slytherin, he would pay even for his transgression. He will shame and humiliate him by making the boy lose his virginity to the next ugly thing that he could find: a house elf. And he already had the one elf who deserved the punishment of having to fuck Snape.

 

.o.

 

Lucius was sitting on his bed when saw his bedroom's door opening and Severus Snape walking inside, before quickly closing the door. Lucius looked at the pale stoic face and decided to not dwell their time on greetings, and also not waiting for Severus to analyze the room, he looked at the boy and said tonelessly, “Disrobe yourself.”

“What?” Severus asked in a whisper, completely incredulous, taken by surprise at the most unlikely request that he probably thought to hear from Lucius...

Lucius couldn't stop an malicious smirk from showing on his face.

“You are being punished, Severus, so you will do just as I say,” Lucius explained. “Without questioning me. So, do it now.”

Severus immediately frowned at him. “I won't be punished for something that I did not commit!” Severus said angrily.

Lucius sneered at the boy, not impressed by the glare. “You will do what I say and don't question my authority! Otherwise, your punishment will be harsher.”

Severus' eyes shone with fury, his face was as hard as Hogwarts stones. “I. Will. Not. Sirius invented everything! I'm not gay and I wasn't kissing the boy! We were talking about the Dark arts, that's why we were hiding!”

Lucius was tempted to believe the boy, because the Ravenclaw involved in the story didn't want to talk about what happened to the Professors and practicing Dark Arts was a good reason to keep the secret. However, he couldn't leave him without punishment or others would question him instead of Severus if the boy left his room too soon. So he choose to follow his plan.

“Obey me, Severus,” Lucius ordered.

“ _No_ ,” Severus said as he raised his wand, pointing it to Lucius.

“Suit yourself,” Lucius said and quickly shot a Incarcerous at the boy before Severus could defend himself, then he cast a Silencio and a vanishing charm on the boy's clothes, leaving the boy petrified and star naked in the middle of the bedroom. Lucius got up from the bed and went to check over the boy closely. Lucius wasn't prepared to see the naked form of Severus Snape, though.

Undernourished.

It was the word that could define the body in front of him. It didn't look like a sixteen year old body, it could for a fourteen's one without problems. But Lucius could see the potential, he was bisexual after all. The feminine aspects he like seeing on boys were all there: the big pink nipples, narrow waist, perky arse, creamy white skin… The problem was on the lack of meat on those bones and the boy's face, too angular and unkept for his tastes. Even though it didn't matter, seeing that wasn't he who was going to fuck that arse, he felt blood rushing to his cock. He felt the delicious power of dominance, of having power over someone.

“You see, Severus,” he started in a teasing tone of voice. “I learned last year that you can vanish and you can _shrink_ some parts of the human body, but once you have shrunk something with a shrinking curse rather than with the shrinking charm you can _never grow it back_... So let's say if a shrink that little cock of yours, you can never enlarge it again. So, should I do it or not?”

Severus eyes were wide open and terrified, but it only made Lucius want to hurt the boy for his vulnerability.

“You can still feel pleasure if you try a Engorgio charm, although it will always return to Its original size. But let's face it, it's not like you are going to use it…” Lucius teased and slowly raised his wand, putting it in front of the still average sized dick. Carefully, he cast the shrinking curse, maintaining it until the little dick was three inches long, letting it rest on the pink slightly hair balls.

Lucius admired the little cock before moving the immobilized body to sit on his lounge. Only then he called his least favorite house elf.

“Ma- master called Dobby again?”

Lucius wanted to slap the thing. “I'll call you how many times I want, you insolent creature. I called you because your punishment is not over.”

“Not over, Master?” Dobby asked in a terrified voice, his big eyes already crying gallons of tears. “How should Dobby punish himself, Master? Tells! Dobby does what Master says! Dobby deserves for being bad!”

“First, shut up, your voice annoys me,” Lucius said feeling truly annoyed, but at least the creature stopped. “Secondly, I want you to kneel in front of that boy.”

Dobby turned quickly to look at the said boy, having not noticed him before. The reaction was instantaneous, Dobby's eyes were even more huge and a concerned look came over his face. Lucius knew he had to act quickly before the creature could act out, three months and he still had to deal with insubordination and infuriating sense of justice from the elf. “You do everything as say, Dobby, or the consequences of your stubbornness will be paid by the boy too.”

“Master!” Dobby squeaked horrified. “I'll obey Master! I wills!”

“Good,” Lucius said smirking. “As I said, I want you to kneel in front of the boy. He's a virgin, Dobby. No one has ever touched a finger on him, too ugly for someone with a sane mind...

Now I want you to spread his legs. Yes, spread it wild and put each foot on top of the lounge. I want to see him exposed, with those pink balls hanging, being as support for his cocklet, but not for long, Dobby. I want you to put his little clit inside your mouth and I want you to suck it.”

If Lucius could ever call the boy in front of him beautiful, it would be now. With his legs spread and arms locked beside him, his lean chest was in a beautiful arch, making his pink nipples pop out. He saw the moment that Dobby started to suck Severus’ little cock by the way that despair, shock and confused pleasure were expressed in his face along with the tears that started to fall.

“See his tears, Dobby? He's crying from happiness. He's so happy that someone has finally touched his useless cocklet. Suck harder, Dobby. Harder. Make him cum. It will probably be just a drop of cum. He'll not even squirt like a proper girl he should be.

Are you still crying, Severus? I honestly don't understand why. You should enjoy this moment. Enjoy the feel of an ugly creature sucking your useless cock. And you should show your gratitude by cumming, Severus.

Cum, Severus.

 _Cum_.”

Severus’ eyes screw shut as he lost the battle against his own body. Impossible to resist the feel of a hot and flesh, even from an unknown house elf, sucking his little cock in their mouth. His body shivered in disgust and big fat tears left tracks on his face. Please, he tried to shout, by no sound came from throat nor his lips moved. The sucking kept going even after the elf swallowed his cum, leaving Severus in pain from the over-stimulation.

Lucius couldn't stop admiring the face of the boy contorted in a pained pleasure. But he wasn't satisfied yet. “Dobby, release his little dick from your mouth, because now is his turn to put his mouth to good use. Don't you agree Dobby?

Now, be a good elf and keep obeying your Master. I want you to enlarge your own dick. Make it at least nine inches. Don't look at me, creature. Enlarge it and make it hard, so Severus can start his training at sucking cock.”

Lucius observed as Dobby touched the _thing_ inside his pillow case and it slowly started to grow, becoming long and thick. The gray flesh becoming bright purple at the bulbous tip. Lucius looked at Severus again, looking from the spit covered cocklet to the tear tracks on his face and Lucius could already imagine the boy crying even more while sucking a nine-inch cock down his throat.

It made him fucking hard to think about.

He slowly levitated the boy to the ground and arranged him to a kneeling position and ordered Dobby to stand on the lounge, putting his huge cock right in front of Severus face.

“Wives have duties that they needed to do and your training to become a good cock sucker will start, my dear,” Lucius said smirking, loving to have this kind of power to humiliate a prideful person like Severus. “I'm going to free the movements from your head, neck and shoulders and I expect you to use the freedom to suck and don't even think of disobeying me because you'll be sorry.”

The first thing that Severus did as he was released was to curse Lucius as much as he dared, before he touched the huge dick with his mouth, and slowly putting the blood-hot cock inside his mouth. Lucius couldn't wait for Severus courage to start sucking, so he ordered Dobby to thrust the cock inside the boy's throat.

Unsurprisingly, Severus gagged violently and immediately bit the cock in his mouth, but that only earned him a painful grab of his hair and hard slap on his face from Lucius.

“Fuck you, Lucius,” Severus hissed angrily. His face wet from the hot tears that didn't stop falling, but Lucius only smirked at him before ordering Dobby to put the cock in the boy’s mouth again after healing it. When he looked at boy's stretched mouth on the thick cock, Lucius teased Severus.

“Suck this cock like the juiciest fruit, Severus. I want to gag on it like you would have done with that Ravenclaw’s dick.” Lucius ordered in a whisper, the lust he was feeling weighting in his head and making him feel like he was drunk.

When he finally saw Severus starting to really suck the dick in his mouth with his eyes closed, he administered a lust inducing potion directly to Severus stomach. And when he got no reaction from the Slytherin, he knew that Severus didn't notice, making the effects that would start just more sweet to see.

 

.o.

 

Severus swallowed his anger as he finally gave up and obeyed Lucius orders. After closing his eyes, he wrapped his mouth around the throbbing erection and slowly sucked the head. The flesh was hot and salty, but not unpleasant or dirty. He tried to suck it down inside his throat, not wanting to suffocate, but making an effort to really suck instead of just keeping it inside his mouth longer than necessary.

He had never touched another dick, but _fuck_ he was liking. The fat tip of the cock was so hot, it felt a little spongy, but as he sucked harder the pre-cum would leak from the small slit and explode on his taste buds. He swallowed even more of the cock, letting down on his throat until he was halfway of its length.

Lucius grabbed Severus hair and made him fuck his mouth on Dobby's cock, only making sure to pause at the tip at every thrust, letting Severus breath before he would lick, suck and kiss the bulbous tip.

“Do you like sucking cock, Severus?” Lucius asked with a throaty voice, completely fixated at the pink mouth sucking the thick cock inside of it.

“No...” Severus tried to deny between thrusts, but he was distracted, so focused on the task of breathing fast before the cock could thrust inside his mouth again.

“Are you sure you don't like it? Because by the way you suck it, it seems you do.”

Severus grunted angrily, but didn't stop sucking. _The thick cock was so delicious_ , he thought happily.

_What?_

_No!_

Severus tried to turn his mouth away, but he didn't have strength enough because his body was still locked by the spell. He tried again, but Lucius tightened the grip on his hair forcing the nine inches cock all the way down his throat making Severus gag and puke go up. But the huge cock blocked everything down.

Severus grunted again trying to free himself and almost cried from relief as Lucius released him and left his breath again, leting just the tip of the cock in his mouth. Unconsciously, he started to suck the head, but soon Lucius was again making him gag on and deep-throat Dobby's dick until the elf's big and full balls smashed on his chin.

 _Delicious_ , Severus thought feeling ashamed even if his body kept getting hot and his little dick hard. But nothing prepared him for the cum that was spent on his mouth soon after. Above him, Dobby whimpered and cried as he came inside Severus' hot and eager mouth, that promptly swallowed the cum down and sucked harder to get more.

Severus didn't get the chance to rest or even his breathing, because soon Lucius hand yanked his hair, freed the rest of his body and made him crawl after him until they stopped in front of the luxurious canopy bed. Lucius sat on it and yanked Severus’ hair again, making him kneel between his legs. Lucius quickly freed himself from his trousers and shove his dick into Severus' abused mouth.

“Fuck yes, your whore mouth!” Lucius moaned, Severus, completely under the effects of the potions, started to eagerly suck the cock in his mouth. But when Lucius looked down at the skinny boy, he let his mind wonder about Severus' appearance, thinking about the changes he could to the boy. With a devil smirk on his face, he thought of indulging himself in his oldest fantasy: a girl with a cock. Unfortunately, Severus would pass for a horrible girl, but his dick was getting sucked by a hot and wet mouth, so he shouldn't be hold accountable for bad decisions.

“Dobby, can you permanently change something in a wizard's body?” Lucius asked in a whisper, trying not moan as he talked. It was almost impossible, Severus was so good on his cock.

“Dobby can, Master,” Dobby answered from where he was still standing, petrified with fear from his Master, his pillowcase couldn't hide the shrunken, but still long and thick cock for anyone to see.

“Then I want you to give this little slut a small but still a nice pair of tits. Can you do it?”

“Make the mister has breasts like women?” Dobby asked with confusion, grabbing and twisting his ears on his hands..

“Make this _Miss_ here grow a nice pair of tits, yes,” Lucius corrected, before adding. “She's your little wife after all.”

Dobby chocked on his tears before he nodded at Lucius. Hesitantly, he approached Severus from beside, and touched both of his hands on Severus chest. Only a few seconds later, the flat chest started to grow bellow the elf's hands. Lucius let it grow until it was a little bigger than an a-cup breast size and as soon as Dobby retracted his hands, he grabbed the perky tits on his hands, giving them a good squeeze before suddenly cumming on Severus mouth.

Severus was oblivious to everything around him. His whole brain was focused on the dick he was pleasuring, but then suddenly his chest was squeezed painfully and he was swallowing a yummy load of cum and he _came_. It was glorious and left him floating for a long time.

When Severus came to himself, he had a house elf fist fucking his slick asshole. he was instantly aware how good it felt, though. The small hand was so fucking good at touching his prostate, reaching deep in his ass... Severus wasn't thinking straight, but he and didn't care at all, he felt himself relax at the ministrations. He cared about the _in_ and the _out_ that left his ass feeling all sensitive and made him ache for something more thick breaching him.

“Fill me more,” Severus mouth said without any input from his brain. He was crying again, but he didn't know why.

“What do you want to be filled with?” Lucius asked deviously.

“I want a… I want a _dick_ inside,” Severus replied, feeling like cumming again. His nipples felt so hard and sensitive, he wanted to touch them just as much as he wanted to touch his cock, but when he tried he became aware that his hands were locked on the bed's headboard and he couldn't release them at all.

 _When was I locked? I didn't notice that!_ Severus thought with a sudden start, but the fist in his ass pressuring his pleasure spot made him forget everything again, flooding his brain with pleasure.

.o.

Lucius admired the bouncing tits before his attention went to Dobby.

Dobby wasn't acting like Lucius thought he would, the elf was obedient and above all had a stupid dumbstruck look in his face. The elf had his small mouth hanged open and his big eyes glistening, looking dizzy. After Severus' pink hole was stretched and properly lubed, Lucius made Dobby fuck the pink cunt. Both elf and boy cried instantly. Severus moaned deliriously, but his little cock was hard again and was already leaking.

Dobby's erection looked even more huge and thick while it disappeared inside the boy's ass. Severus moaned every time when the fat dick tried to leave his hole, squeezing and sucking it inside his cunt again and again until Dobby could only do shallow thrusts, keeping his fat cock all tucked inside.

Lucius' situation wasn't better. His cock was hot and throbbing again by the time Severus was cumming a second time while being fucked open by Dobby. Without thinking he undid the bondage of the boy's writs, freeing him.

“Fuck this,” Lucius hissed before grabbing Severus hair and wanking him out from Dobby's cock, he turned the thin body on the bed, making him expose his glistening cunt for him. He positioned the boy again so he could in one thrust fuck his throbbing cock inside the warm hole. Severus legs were spread and straddling Lucius tights, so for leverage Lucius grabbed the small waist and fucked Severus on his cock like a rag doll.

But he soon got bored from the position and put the boy in his all fours and fucked hard the stretched hole. He liked this position a lot more, because he had access to everything inch of Severus body. He could slap and pinch the creamy ass. He could cup and twist the beautiful cherry pink nipples, abusing them. He could suck the white neck and leave all the marks he wanted. It wasn't long before he was creaming Severus ass, changing position and ordering Dobby to fuck the boy’s sloppy hole. He fed Severus his spent cock to suckle and enjoyed the feeling of the soft tits on his hand and when Dobby came with a strained whimper, Lucius ordered him to fetch his and Lucius come out of the gaping hole, making Severus cum for the fourth time that night with a mouth eating him out; Severus passed out soon after he came.

Lucius, feeling smug and satisfied with himself, ordered Dobby to clean the boy thoroughly and put him tucked inside the boy’s bed at the other side of the dormitory. He didn’t bother to wake the boy and warn him about maintaining a good reputation, the lesson was well taught.

 

  
~*~

 

  
Severus woke up disorientated, still thinking himself in Lucius’ dorm, as he opened his eyes though, he recognized his own bed and that it was already day by the faint light streaming from his transfigured window. The second thing that he noticed, was delicious sensation he was feeling on his groin, he moaned as felt his body tingling all over.

With start he finally realized what was going on and looked down to see that his horrifying suspicion was true: Dobby, the fucking house elf, was sucking his cock. Shocked, he looked at his three inches cocklet that was sucked into the elf's mouth, engulfed in the elf hot and small mouth. Severus couldn't think straight. He remembered the way he acted on the previous night and felt the lust from yesterday still strong on his body, making him so hot and in ecstasy. His balls were still the same size and he could feel them tight and he could remember Lucius calling his cock a clit and the thick in his ass...

Severus came hard into the elf's mouth with shout.

But it wasn't over.

Dobby got over him and sucked on his pink nipples while cupping his soft breast on his small hands. And that was when Severus finally saw the other modification that Lucius did in his body. He couldn't believe how blind he was for not noticing the perky tits with puffy nipples that he now had. They were delicate small and they somehow fit on his lean chest… But he hated it because it was something that he didn't choose, it wasn't Lucius perverted mind that put them on him. (Choose the tits for your sev)

A puffy nipple disappeared inside Dobby's mouth, little lips fitting around the areola perfectly. Severus moaned unrestrained at the feeling. Dobby, after playing with his tits for a while, he got down on Severus again, making him spread his legs wide to give the elf more access.

Dobby took a hold of his round little arse cheeks, separating them before sucking his puffed hole, licking like it was a delicious treat. Severus was still sore from yesterday, but his hole was so sensitive that he thought he could cum just by caress of Dobby's tongue inside his fucked open channel.

After being wet by the elf's spit and something else that Severs didn't notice being put inside himself, Dobby fucked Severus cunt again, creaming it with his come twice before retracting his cock from the fucked hole.

Severus tried to be disturbed by the small creature that fucked him with a strength that could only be magically induced... Dobby was small between his legs, but Severus, with his brain still melted from so much pleasure, didn't care at all. He kept his legs open and hole available for the elf to keep fucking, as his little cocklet was rubbed by the elf's small hands.

After the mind blowing sex, Dobby only smiled at Severus before cleaning him completely with his weird wordless magic.

“Dobby will come back to meet with Miss Severus again,” the elf said smiling with his big eyes filled with joy. He kissed Severus mouth quickly before apparating in a soft pop.

"..." Severus felt his mouth hanging open.

_What the heck happened?_

_"Could it might be Lucius still punishing me?"_ Severus thought with with hesitation. he was pissed at Lucius, but he could only imagine what the blonde could do to him... It could be worse.

That's why Severus stayed silent. He didn't want to say a word about this to anyone. But why was the elf acting like he was here because he wanted and not because it was punishment? The elf smiled! No creature would smile with actual joy, not a devilish version of joy, but simple joy, while he he was taking someone because Lucius' ordered? Severus was so confused and he wanted just to cry and hide on his bed all day. But he couldn't, so he left his bed and prepared himself for the day ahead of him.

During the day after, no one acted different when dealing with him. Well, not the different kind that they would if they knew that Lucius Malfoy used him as a sex toy. His Slytherin fellows acted like nothing had happened, but the rest of the school was well aware of the rumor he was gay for kissing a boy. Which, he _didn't_ for the matter, hence his ire for the stupid rumor and the stupid boy who invented it and the one who punished him for it.

Fuck Sirius and the rest of the school with him! He doesn't care about their opinion or what they think about him. He had only cared about Lily's opinion, but since their fight last year they haven't talked and probably would never again. Fuck her too.

By the end of the first day, he realized that he didn't know the spell to transfigure his chest back to normal and neither his small cock. He tried everything, but as he remembered Lucius words he knew that for now, he doesn't have the solution for his dick, he would need to study about shirking curses. So he tried to fix his chest and make it flat again.

Unsurprisingly, nothing worked. He even tried using potions, potions to heal inflammation, to stop growing, and all sorts of things that he could think of... Until one day, a week after that tragic and weird day, he just gave up and accepted that he was weird anyway with breast or not. He was so invested on his problem, that he didn't care at all about the Marauders pranks and mean jokes. He cast a glamour on his tits and went on with his days like nothing had happened… Except for Dobby's visits.

Dobby never stopped visiting and always went to see him like he said he would. At first he still believed that Lucius was still punishing him by sending the elf, but by the way the creature treated him, it made him unsure. At first he felt pity for the elf, but little by little he stopped caring about the reason the elf kept coming to him. It was strange, obviously. But it became kind of comforting to have the elf presence on some nights when his day had being horrible and the elf would just make him forget about everything while he pleasured Severus.

Dobby had also started to pay attention to him and what he did. Severus knew as much because if he missed any meal, Dobby would always sneak and bring him delicious food for him. He would pamper him with chocolate and back massages.

Severus was _confused_ as hell.

It was the creature's fault that he didn't want to make his chest flat again, four weeks later. He liked the sensation of the small hands touching his tits, cupping them to puff out his nipples even more so he could tongue fuck it and abuse it for how long the elf wanted. And they weren't _too_ alien on his slender body.

Weeks with his new body, he stole a bra from a Hufflepuff prefect while the girl was bathing on the prefect girl’s bathroom. He loved to see the black lace covering his pale flesh and translucent pink nipples. He also stole a lot of bras after that. He wore a disguise every day for people to not notice it, he didn't want anyone to find him wearing that. He would to see Lucius' face though, the perv would probably get hard seeing his breasts covered with green lace. Lucius looked at him a lot, eyeing Severus body discretely, but Severus noticed, so he made an effort to never acknowledge Lucius' desire and not make any dubious signal. He didn't want the blond _nowhere_ near him.

Talking about Lucius, the head boy and Slytherin king acted like nothing had happened between them when they were with other people and Severus wanted to keep the façade. Because if there's one good thing that came from his punishment was Dobby, the loyal sex maniac house elf.

Dobby would fuck him almost every day. Always finding more exogenous zones of his body to exploit. And months later, Dobby already knew each inch of his body because Severus let him explore it without restraint or feeling any shame because he knew that nobody else knew about.

It was obviously unnerving to have sex with a house elf, he was always uncomfortable when they first started to make out and Severus knew that Dobby was understanding his doubtful feelings because one random day, the elf started transfigure himself to become the same height as him when they were in bed. Severus didn't know if it was because of Severus' discomfort or because the elf loved to play with Severus breasts while eating out his hole, _both_ loved it, and also because the elf would go back to his original size when they weren't getting at it.

Life went on and weeks after weeks had passed with Severus remaining silent about the house elf. He didn't want his prolonged _punishment_ to end if Lucius ever wondered about Dobby's location when he wasn't serving him. Severus was sure now that the elf was acting by his own free will. He knew he was twisted for having sex with someone who raped him, even if the other part wasn't acting because they wanted. 

If asked, Severus would be sure to say that he would never end his affair with Dobby. For one, he always felt sexy with Dobby passionate way to treat his body. He started to like his cock he size it was too, even if it was so little that he couldn't even masturbate it properly. He would need to pinch it between his fingers to do it. But he never need to do that... Because every day Dobby would show to play with it anyway. Rolling it around in his mouth, sometimes even pinching his cocklet head and making Severus come in a shout.

Knowing that Dobby would show everyday left Severus more excited about his days that were only consumed with potions research and experimentation. The elf would show at random hours of the day, fuck him silly because he had unrestricted access to Severus body any time. They would sometimes fuck exactly where they were, but most of the times, like on library, Dobby would Severus to the room of come and go, fuck him silly before returning him to where he was originally.

Life was good.

_Really._

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes** : A little more plot than last chapter but I hope that the smut can compensate. I want to wrap this fic with a good plot, hopefully, I'll achieve that. And better smut scenes... But that would be impossible... I'm not gifted by the smut god.. sadly. 

Anyway, enjoy your reading.

* * *

 

**CHAPTER ONE**

~*~

 

  
By the fifth month mark, Severus was completely sure that Lucius wouldn't discover about his and Dobby relationship. The elf got better at lying to Lucius because now being discovered meant ending their relationship and Dobby was terrified that it could happen. Thinking about this, made Severus curious enough to ask Dobby about his motivations and reasons for keeping coming back to Severus.

Dobby, looking almost a normal boy at Severus height after mastering his glamour, looked at him like Severus was dumb.

Apparently the elf was spending too much time in Severus’ company...

“It's because Miss Severus is his wife. Because only a husband and wife would lay in bed like we do. The husband fucking the wife puss. And seeing that Lucius was engaged to Narcissa and things like Dobby and Miss Severus do, Dobby understood that since that night it became mines duty to lay with Miss Severus and become a good husband.” Dobby said seriously.

Severus wasn't expecting that.

Severus shook his head and took a deep breath, before looking at the elf's eyes seriously. He couldn't delude the elf anymore.

“I'm not your wife, Dobby, “ he said slowly, waiting for the reaction.

He wasn't expecting Dobby to just shook his head at him either.

“You are Miss Severus. Because Dobby fucked him and has being fucking his wife... One day he would have babies with Miss Severus.” Dobby said serious looking adoringly at Severus.

 _Damn, the elf is crazy_. Severus thought, before saying. “I am a man, Dobby. I _can_ be your wife," he said hesitantly, "but we’ll never have _kids_.”

Dobby shook his head at him again, disapprovingly. “Well, Master Lucius said that you are a girl, Miss Severus. And yous has breasts and a puss like every woman.”

“You master was lying," Severus replied exasperated. "You know he lies, Dobby. Yes, i have breasts. But what you fuck every day is an arse no matter we may call it in amidst sex. No wife would get pregnant by being fucked in the arse.” Several reasoned with his elf quietly, not wanting to upset him.

By Dobby's face, the elf wasn't buying none of it. “Dobby fucks Miss Severus cunt, since Master Lucius said so.”

“Dobby, I already said don't have a pussy or cunt!” Severus said angrily, almost jumping form where he was sitting comfortably against the headboard of his bed. He wanted to slap the elf and leave his bed, but he was naked and tired after a hard fucking. He didn't want to leave either.

Dobby looked at with a flick of something in his eyes before accommodating himself back between Severus legs. “Of course you have a cunt, my wife.” Dobby said and trusted two fingers inside of Severus’ puff hole to prove his point, making Severus gasp surprised at the sudden intrusion. His hole was still wet with Dobby's cum inside it, and the elf used it to facilitate the slide of his fingers. “Dobby fuck his wife pussy everyday like a good husband should. Like Master Lucius and Master Abraxas said good husbands do.”

Severus moaned feeling his hole clench on Dobby's fingers when they stimulated his sweet spot. As the long fingers kept playing inside him, a string of white cum started to drop from his hole.

“You fuck my ars-”

“Dobby fuck your cunt,” Dobby said firmly. “His cunt. Because it is Dobby's to fuck.”

“Fuck Dobby,” Severus groaned as the fingers crooked inside and massages his prostate hareder. “I know I said that, but -”

“Does Miss wants a real cock inside his hole again?” Dobby asked innocently, adding two more fingers.

 _Fuck,_ Severus thought, feeling a hot sensation spread from his dick to his whole body. _Yes,_ he wanted that thick cock back inside him.

“Yes, fuck, Dobby I want your cock again,” Severus said while moaning. the fingers fucking his hole harder and harder, making his hole burn and itch with need to be stretched wider. “I'm your wife Dobby. Fuck my cunt, please.” He pleaded feeling crazy.

Dobby obliged and fucked him again with that delicious nine-inch cock of his, making Severus tremble as the powerful thrusts rocked his entire bed against the headboard, smashing it against the wall. he couldn't get enough of the sensation of the the fat tip of the cock abusing his hole g-spot over and over, milking his balls dry as he came.

“Dobby will make his wife pregnant with his babies!” Dobby said before going after his abused nipples, all puffed and wine red from Dobby's previous attention. Chanting about pussies, babies and husband duties when changed the attention in each tit.

Severus never felt sexier as he laid open beneath Dobby. His legs spread widely while having his hole stuffed full, cocklet standing hard, being stimulated by Dobby, while the elf went to suck his sensitive throat. The elf held his small waist with his wiry big hands, keeping him in place as he drove his thick cock home.

“Suck my tits again, Dob,” Severus pleaded. “Fuck, suck them, please.”

Dobby lowered his mouth and grabbed a puff nipple and sucked in a warm mouth. He played with it until bit it hard, making Severus cocklet twitch and splash cum between their bellies.

Severus was in fucking heaven.

 

.o.

 

It was a hogsmeade weekend, he was on the privacy of his bed, like he used to be now. It was heavily warded by his and Dobby's magic against anyone entering our opening its curtains without expressed permission. He was studying history of magic lazily like he always did. Dobby had already visited and despite not having fucked him, he had his hole eaten out for an eternity that was just as pleasurable. Dobby, being the domineering shit he was becoming, didn't let him cum until the very end, when he was already satisfied with the amount of time he spent making love to Severus hole.

That's why when Dobby suddenly apparated in front of him in his original size, rather his almost human looking glamour, Severus thought that something was going on.

“Miss Severus, Dobby has come to warn you of the Nasty Master plans!” Dobby whispered with a serious look on his face.

Severus was shocked by the elf's words. Who was Dobby referring as Nasty Master? He had never said it before and no house elf would disrespect their master like this! So he could only assume that wasn't the Malfoys he was talking about. Dobby was truly different from the other elves, but only to an extent.

Seeing that Severus stayed silent in confusion, Dobby continued to talk.

“Master Lucius was saying what was needed to gain the trust of each snake student. Dobby started to listen because then Dobby heard master talking about you. I heard everything!”

Severus frowned at Dobby. Had Lucius really talked about him to the Dark Lord? “What did you hear, Dobby?”

“When Master Lucius talked about youse, he said that they need to kill your father and mother, miss Severus! So Nasty Master can have your loyalty!”

Severus was speechless! He and Lucius had plans of how to murder his father. But now Lucius said what he planned to do to Lord Voldemort in order to gain his loyalty!

Severus almost felt humbled by the thought of the Dark Lord wanting to win him over… But he quickly sobered up because they wanted to kill his mother too! He had said to Lucius that the only thing he would like getting after receiving his mark was a help to kill his father. But to plan to betray him and kill his mother too?! Not going to happen. He only needed to have a plan on how to-

Severus looked at Dobby. His _husband_ could do anything possible to magic to happen with only his wish. By Dobby words, he knew the elf was not only against Lord Voldemort, but he was against wrong doings in general. For a creature who didn't ask for Severus consent after the first day, he was pretty moral. But he had the resources Severus would need. He would probably steal from Lucius without a second thought for Severus, so the elf hypocrisy could be used in his favor.

“We need to save my mother, husband.” He said trying to appeal the elf with the use of the name with no shame of doing that. He needed to save his mother! The next death eater's meeting would only be at the end of the school year when they would be _invited_ to join the cause and be honored with the Dark Mark. But right now, he knew that he couldn't follow his old plans of joying having his mother at the stake. 

Dobby eyes shone with happiness and pride, letting Severus know he was in the right path by finally referring to the elf as husband.

“How can Dobby help his wife? I can do everythings!”

“Can you erase people's mind, husband of mine?” Severus asked with a plan already being laid on his mind.

Dobby thought for a few seconds before answering. “Dobby never have done it, but can try if his wife wishes! Dobby do anything for Miss Severus!”

 _I already know this, my dear_. Severus thought feeling smug.

“Dobby I want you to go to Spinner's End in Cokeworth. The last house of the street by the lake side, is my house. I need you to go there and clean my father's memory of me and my mother and everything he knows about magic too. Actually, make him forget everything after knowing my mother and make him think that he spent all these years living in the streets!”

Dobby eyed him with a curious expression. “Miss Severus do not like his father?”

Severus didn't hesitate to answer honestly. “He's a bad man, Dobby. He had always abused me and my mother. He hit me more time than I could count. He even whipped me when he discovered that I was going to Hogwarts…”

“Miss Severus scars on his back…”

“Yes, it was my father Dobby. So to keep my mother and I safe, I also need her to forget too about my muggle father and think that he disappeared years ago. Can you do that for me, Dobby?”

Dobby nodded his big head eagerly. “I can do anything for Miss Severus.” Dobby said before leaning to kiss Severus on his mouth.

But things were never simple with them.

Suddenly, just after their lips had touched, Dobby put his human glamour on himself. And on the moment that he grew to Severus height, he disrobed Severus for the second time that day with a simple pop.

Feeling already horny again, Severus bit his lips before he rolled on the bed and got on all fours, presenting his ass invitingly.

“Miss Severus still has his pussy wet because of Dobby?” Dobby asked as he trusted easily two fingers inside Severus loosened hole.

“Yes, Dob. My cunt is still waiting and ready for your cock.”

“Ready for what?” Dobby asked “To put babies inside Dobby's wife? To fill his wife with cum?”

“Yes. Yes, Dobby, to fill me with cum. Please?” Severus asked appealingly.

Dobby didn't need to be asked twice. He trusted his hung cock into Severus', making the boy melt against his cold sheets. The thick erection calming Severus down like a calming draught, taking the worries from his mind.

“I love your cock, husband. Love the way it just fills my hole.” Severus whispered, drunk on the sensation of having his dick played and ass fucked. He loved a good dirty talk with Dobby, making him fill so horny as he said the dirty words.

“Dobby likes to fill his wife's hole too. He likes it. He like!”

“Then come inside me, Dobby!" Severus said moaning and seconds later receiving his response by a powerful deep thrust that made his entire body spasm as he came together with Dobby.

When their breath got even again, Dobby kissed Severus' shoulder before saying, “Miss Severus needs to keep Dobby's seed inside his pussy for the babies to be made. You can't clean.” Dobby said sternly, amusing Severus, but he did not laugh it out loud in front of the elf.

“I'll not wash it off, Dobby. Your seed will stay inside me all day.” Severus said in a whisper followed by a moan. Dobby's cock slipped out of his fucked hole, making the hot cum leak from his arse.

Dobby smiled before capturing Severus lips again as they slowly turned to lay in front of the other on the bed. Dobby didn't let his hands to be idle, he busied them with Severus cute breasts. Massaging the puff nipples, tugging them softly, making Severus mewl against his mouth.

“Dobby will save his wife mother now.” Dobby said before he broke the kiss and left the bed so he could apparate.

 

.o.

Severus was nervous because literally anything could go wrong. He asked Dobby to do something that he had never done. The elf, for what Severus knew, could seriously fuck his mother's brain up.

At least she wouldn't be dead by Lucius' hands.

Severus only consolation depended on how smart Dobby could be. He prayed for Merlin that everything would go alright because if it did, he would be free from his father and there would be nothing for Lucius to blackmail him with.

A good half an hour later, Dobby appeared beside him with a big smile on his face. “I did everything right, Miss Severus! I found your father drinking and he didn't fight me. it took a while, but Dobby could erase everything from that horrible man!” Dobby said smiling with happiness. “So Nasty Master and Master Lucius won't get miss Severus loyalty and him will not join him. Right?”

“Right. They will not get my loyalty Dobby,” Severus said honestly. “But I need you to save my mother too, remember? Find her and do what you have done with my father, can you do it too?”

Dobby nodded and soon popped with a soft crack, but he did not return.

Severus was anxious for the rest of the day. Lucius and the older boys returned from the meeting with their Dark Lord with smug faces and nasty smirks, Severus observed their behavior silently. he had not been called together with them and thanks for Dobby he knew why now.

Before he had felt envy for Lucius and his status in everything. His father was the Dark Lord's right hand and Lucius was the fucking king of Slytherin since his third year! He had also been jealous of their money. But right he didn't care for those things at all. Dobby had occupied his thoughts completely for the last six months. He took care of Severus when he had time after servicing Lucius. At first Severus was reluctant to accept the elf's favors, but then he reasoned with himself that nothing would happen if he accepted or not, so he chooses to have an easier life…

Dobby would clean and fix his clothes, he would bath him while massaging and worshiping his body with scented oils. He would hand feed him with care when Severus did not want to go to the Great Hall, bringing him even more delicious food. He would also quietly eat his pink hole when Severus was too stressed with him classes and didn't have energy to have penetrative sex. Severus would lay on his bed finishing his homework and Dobby would be the pleasuring him, too eager to wait for Severus to finish before having his way with him.

Dobby had also taught him how to apparate like elves. It was hard and needed the months to get it right, but then he would use it to easily pop out from the corridor he was walking after spotting one or all of his Gryffindor tormentors…

But above all, Dobby gave him an alternative route in life. After the elf saying that he would always help Severus no matter what would happen, he was finally brave enough to explore the possibility of studying for his Masters without depending too much on the Malfoys and Dark Lord money. Thus, he had turned his thoughts from the dark Lord cause completely and Severus didn't give a single fuck about it.

That day, Dobby only returned at midnight because after helping his mother, Lucius had called him. And after erasing Severus' mother memories, he felt too guilty to leave her in that poor condition. That's why Dobby returned there again, cleaned the whole house and stocked full the counters with food. He has also to modify the memory of another person because Eileen had to get money from somewhere or she might get suspicious that someone modified her memories, giving her a job as a housekeeper to the house's next door.

“You are a genius, Dob.” Severus said in awe. “You are the most intelligent elf that I have ever seen!"

Dobby beamed with the praise, but Severus was too grateful to leave just at that and he quickly knelt on his bed and grabbed the soft cock from below the pillowcase, sucking it in mouth.

The huge girth was quick to fill with blood, making both Severus and Dobby moan when he deepthroated the entire nine-inch cock. It never stopped being a delicious activity for Severus. He loved sucking the big cock as much Dobby like sucking his ass. He used both hands to masturbate the rest of the cock while having half inside his mouth. Enjoying the taste of the clean skin and precum, he kissed and kicked the head like it was a tongue. He sucked it hard until Dobby came in his mouth and then after, making it hard again so he could fuck himself in it. He only stopped after Dobby creaming his ass with his huge load of cum.

Severus life had never been so perfect. Sex, potions and Dark Arts. There was literally nothing he could ask more. His mother was even sending letters and talking to him at least once a week. After a month of Dobby modifying her memories, Eileen had quit her muggle job and had searched for her parents again. They were a little wary of her, but after a couple of months of talk, they forgiven her and Eileen moved back to their manor. 

At Christmas, Severus had received his first present from his grandparents along with a letter of acknowledgment, a present from his mother and a shit ton from Dobby, his ever caring husband. He was obviously secretly smug as he got presents from Dobby on his birthday because his knew it was Lucius money that bought them. He got a beautiful gloves dragon, potions ingredients, spell crafting books, massage oils, beauty products, new robes… The elf didn't hold a galleon when spending money with him.

 

.o.

On the day that Severus finished his last exam of his seventh year, he received a note from Lucius indicating where he should go to meet with the others future death eaters to meet the Dark Lord. Well, too bad for them. He doesn't need them anymore and he would not compromise his studies for an uncertain life following a Dark Lord.

He packed every that he had and popped himself to the come and go room to sleep. Next morning, he popped himself again directly to his usual spot in the Hogwarts Express. He wouldn't give them a chance to catch him. But nonetheless, he wrote a letter to Lucius saying that after his mother conciliation with his grandparents, he would not risk anything. Seeing that they were not supporters of the Dark Lord. So he could only focus on his studies right now.

Severus only had the courage to do it because he was heading to Germany, far away from Voldemort reach, but still close enough for Dobby apparate without problems to see him.

So he didn't care.

.o.

 

For the next three years, Severus lived in a small town house in a wizarding community. War was wagging on London, but in the Deutschland things were in piece. He was in no rush to end his Masters, but the level was so easy that by the second half of his first year he started to take courses ahead of him or just asking to do exams to prove he already knew what they would taught him. This resulted in him starting another mastery in the Dark Arts, where he learned the defense against it and use the arts to defend himself.

Dobby still would come to him at least once a day, since Lucius didn't want him serving the Dark Lord like his new personal elf was doing. So he had free time to come to him.

With Severus full schedule, Dobby would often help him with his potions preparations and his studies. With the glamour that Dobby used on himself, it was easy for Severus to even forget that he was talking with an elf. But when he was reminded, he didn't care either, because Dobby was becoming a great conversationalist as he knowledge in potions and defence against the Dark arts grew.

Dobby visits also helped Severus a lot at keeping the stress at bay. They would fuck for hours or for only minutes, but the sex was always great and energizing. Always leaving him a content fucked person.

When he completed both of his Potions and Dark Arts thesis, he dedicated it to his elf, not answering any questions from his colleagues as for who was Dobby. He had created a good relationship with them, but he made sure to state that his private business was his and wouldn't be shared. They agreed easily, wanting to maintain the good relationship with a Master like him.

Severus Snape, Potions and Dark Arts Master.

 _Fuck_ , it felt good to be an accomplished person.

He felt _whole_.

After his graduation, he spent a month of just enjoying the city he had lived, but didn't explore much. He returned to London the first time in almost four years to visit his mother and grandparents. Unfortunately, London was in a worst shape than he thought. Every single person on the streets had a frightened look on their faces and if you asked about, they would talk about their destroyed homes and someone else’s homes. The Diagon Alley wasn't destroyed, but the people inside could only think and talk about the war.

A week after he had returned, he reached for the only person he considered himself friends with. It was a cold autumn night and Severus was waiting for Regulus to show up in front of the Hog’s Head pub when he heard a loud noise of a door closing hard and someone shouting. With his wand in hand and back to the wall, he waited in alert for something to happen.

“Severus!” A voice hissed from beside him and he thanked god that he still recognized the voice, because he was half a second from cursing Regulus.

“What happened?” Severus asked in a whisper as he cast a notice-me-not charm on himself. He couldn’t even see Regulus, but he looked at the direction he heard the voice.

“Something that… That will change everything…” Regulus answered stammering in a way that Severus had never seen him do.

“What?!” Severus asked again.

“A prophecy!” Regulus hissed. “A prophecy that can change the war completely!”

Severus was shocked. “A prophecy? Against the Dark Lord or it favored him?”

“Against the Dark Lord!” Regulus answered with fear on his voice. “I don't know what to do, Severus!”

“Well, you should tell your Dark Lord as you do follow him. “Severus answered with impartiality. “What does the prophecy says?”

Regulus hesitated a little before answering. "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies..."

Severus felt a shiver shaking his core as the prophecy words sunk. He swallows his own fear before saying firmly to Regulus. “If you are really sure of your loyalty to your Master, you tell him the prophecy. If not just stay silent, most of the prophecy are self-fulling, him not knowing it wouldn’t change much or anything.”

If Severus was sure of one thing is that he would never say something like this if Dobby were here listening him talk. He knew that he had become a better person after Dobby, but he was still a Slytherin at heart and for him if the Dark Lord won, it would be for his merits. Severus was already doing his part and not joining Voldemort and contributing with his vast knowledge.

“I think I’ll tell him,” Regulus said after a few minutes of silence.

Severus just shrugged, “Do whatever you want.”

.o.

Severus would regret saying that to Regulus for long years to come, he only didn't know it yet.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (26/02 edit: this is not an update, I'm just tidying this fic up and I thought it was better to cut the first chapter in two. The fic did grow in about 2k words, but it was mostly making the text better to understand. I'm back at writing, so I thought I should try to clean it up before finishing the last chapter :)

 

* * *

 

**CHAPTER TWO**

~*~

 

Severus wasn't the most handsome man in Britain, but as he stormed into Three Broomsticks the gloomy people turned to look at him, like he was some sort of beacon of light. Some women even having the audacity of staring at him like he was some sort of meat! Well, he knew that after years of care under Dobby’s, his appearance was at top quality. His hair was long, silky and thick and smelling pleasantly of flowers and herbs. His pale skin was as smooth as baby’s skin, including his hands that required special care to not get calloused and stained. When he smiled, rarely, mostly to Dobby, you could see a straight line of white teeth. His body was not an emaciated mess like before, he had meat on his bones. All problems acquired by bad habits and by potion making, Dobby would undo. So all of these physical qualities plus his groomed clothes, top quality, he knew he would attract people's attention.

But attract people was what he didn’t need right now.

What he couldn't afford to have.

For all of his changes, his face was still recognizable and his Death Eaters “friends” would not go gentle on him if they spotted him in London after he deserted on their cause. And seeing that he was not going to join neither Voldemort or Dumbledore, if they spotted him here, it would only cause trouble. Being his own man right now, would require him to be careful.

One year ago he had returned to London after finishing his Masters, but after his meeting with Regulus, he had traveled to Portugal far from the war to study the potions market and see if would have competition when opened his own Apothecary. He had plans to make it grow into an industrial scale production like the muggles were doing with their medicine, food and clothes... He's going to give the wizardry world quality and quantity for a fair price. He knew he was going to win all Europe if everything went like it should. Thus for a little more than an year he had been completely shut out from the situation in Britain, but from the people’s face, the situation was just getting worse.  

He had just asked for a strong double shot of firewhiskey when a tall and lean man entered Three Broomsticks attracting attention from everyone, just like Severus himself had entered minutes ago. Although he attracted more attention for his tallness and bulk than his appearance. The man wasn't handsome by the common standards, he had ears and eyes too big for his head . But Severus couldn't find a fault in him, for him, the man could declare himself the most handsome man on earth and Severus wouldn't have objections...

“What are you doing here, Dobbs?” Severus inquired when green eyes met his, using the name he had agreed to call Dobby when in public, as it was a surname, people wouldn’t even think they were close to each other in case they were inquired about their relationship.

Instead of promptly replying, like his husband usually did, Dob sat at the table and looked quite seriously at Severus. “Something quite _bad_ happened.”

Severus felt his body freeze immediately after hearing Dobby’s tone of voice. He tried to compose himself and cast a silencing charm on the two of them. He swallowed the lump in his throat before asking in a whisper. “What happened?”

“Nobody knows it yet, but _Lucius Malfoy_ went to a mission with Voldemort earlier today and when he returned, just minutes ago, he was completely crazy! Shouting and holding his forearm like he was being summoned.” Dobby said in a whisper. “Something happened today, Sevy. I saw Malfoy’s forearm, the Dark Mark was almost gone!”  

“Gone?!” Severus couldn’t believe his ears! “Are you sure, Dobby? Do you know what happened?”

Dobby shook his head. “I don’t knows what happened. I left before I could see anything else… You asked to meet me in here and I couldn’t leave you waiting, Sevy.”

As he heard his husband reasoning, Severus had to stop a smile, Dobby could never imagine the idea of failing Severus... But right now, he needed Dobby to return to the Malfoy Manor to gather more information. However, in the moment his opened his mouth to tell Dobby just that, a man barged inside and Severus dropped quickly his silencing charms.

“- IS DEAD! HARRY POTTER KILLED HIM!” The man shouted and smiled widely to everyone. Before everyone inside started shouting, Severus could hear people shouting and crying outside the restaurant.

“WHAT?!”

“IS IT TRUE?”

“You are LYING!”

“ **VOLDEMORT** IS DEAD!” The man shouted again, making everyone pause at the use of the forbidden name. “Only his clothes were left as he disappeared! Harry Potter killed him!”

“Harry Potter is just a baby!” Someone shouted back.

“But he defeated You-Know-Who because he rebounded a killing curse!”

“He survived a killing curse?!”

“We need proofs!”

“You all are going to have proof by tomorrow!” The man some trying to make three people to listen to him.  “The death eaters are hiding themselves as we speak! Their Dark Marks disappeared!”

Chaos was ensured and people started to shout and cry, they hugged themselves with wet faces and some could only laugh hysterically, others still not believing the nan.  Beyond the Three Broomsticks, people were shouting louder in the streets, cries of happiness and victory, there were people singing!

The man who brought the news them was almost leaving when Severus, finally pulling himself out of his trance grabbed his arm and stopped him.

“Where are Lily and James Potter, Harry's parents? Do you know about them?” Severus asked hurriedly.

“They are dead, only the boy survived.” the man answered before disappearing into the crazy crowd outside.

Blind with sorrow and guilt, Severus went to Dobby, took a hold of the glamoured elf and apparated both of them back to the room he was staying in the Diagon Alley.

As he apparated in his room, Severus angrily disposed himself of all his clothes and jumped on the bed, quickly hiding beneath the covers. Around him, all the objects and furniture in the room were vibrating and some were visibility shaking like an earthquake was happening. Dobby knew though, that it was Severus’ emotions and magic that was affecting them.

“Severus?”

Nothing.

“Severus?” Dobby asked again hesitantly. “Are you alright?”

Severus, hidden beneath the covers, took a deep breath and slowly came out and looked at Dobby. He tried to wipe the tears from his eyes, but they kept falling. Slowly, the objects around him stopped shaking as he calmed down a little.

“This is what you were trying to say to me, wasn't Dobby?” Severus asked slowly, with a detached voice. “Six months ago, you discovered who Lord Voldemort was trying to find and you knew that I would've tried to help Lily… Wasn't it?”

Severus was man enough to admit that he felt guilt and angry at himself for choosing to play an unbiased person. Being partially responsible for the death of his former childhood friend was not… it was not… It was fucking sad and he hated feeling guilty. From time to time Dobby came with compiled news about the war, but Severus rejected them all, preferring to concentrate on his studies.

“It was, mine love,” Dobby answered and went to lay on the bed, also removing his clothes before entering under the covers beside an equally naked Severus, hugging his wife soft body against his.

Severus took another deep breath.

“It’s in the past now,” Severus whispered. “I can't let affect me like this, I need to… I need to pull myself together _for start_ ,” he said dryly, but he was interrupted by Dobby, who took a handful of Severus’ hair and angled his head so their mouths could touch.

“I will make everything better,” Dobby said firmly when he released Severus’ shiny cherry lips after a long and meaningful kiss.

“I know you can…” Severus replied with a small smile before kissing his husband again, melting his body against Dobby, who took the charge of him a second later.

Dobby wasn't rushed, but he soon got between Severus legs, spreading them to his liking, exposing Severus to his ever hungry eyes. With a fingersnap, he tied Severus wrists above his head on the bed's headboard, making Severus arch, making his chest touch his, rubbing those delicious puffy cherry nipples on his chest.

Severus protested with a moan when they stopped kissing, but he soon forgot about when Dobby's mouth closed around his right nipple. Dobby's left hand went to his other boob as he kept sucking the fat pink nipple into his mouth. He tortured Severus with delicious bites that left his tits completely sensitive and aroused, his perky nips wet with spit as they hardened between Dobby's lips. Severus felt his cock twitch and hole clench eagerly.

“They are saying that the war is over, pretty baby,” Dob said as he left the abused tits alone and headed south. “It's safe now, we could finally start our family…”

Severus cried when a tongue licked his hole and lips close around his puffy rim, kissing and licking it like it was a delicious treat. Severus loved Dobby's talented mouth rimming his ass. He felt light headed with pleasure.

But he couldn't ignore what Dobby said, though.

“Not yet, love.” Severus said in a moan, feeling two fingers start to fuck his hole along Dobby’s tongue. He tried to thrust back, but Dobby held in place, taking control of the pace. “I know it has been already five years, but I don't think it's time yet… We can wait just a little longer.”

Dobby groaned unhappily, but instead voicing his thoughts he took a hold of his ten inches cock and rubbed it over Severus’ gaping hole, wet with his spit.

“Fuck me, please,” Severus pleaded, feeling the fat tip of the cock tease his hole. “Put it in!”

“What? Put mine tongue inside your mouth?” Dobby teased before going after Severus’ mouth, licking the lips slowly, and then touching Severus’ tongue, luring it out so he could twist in own around it and start fucking the pliant mouth with his tongue.

“Put your _cock_ inside me… In my _ass,_ please.” Severus whimpered when his mouth was released.

“You haven't deserved my cock yet,” Dobby teased before he flipped Severus on the bed, putting him in his all fours and slapping Sev’s plump bum with his big hand, making Severus hiss with the sting. “I think you deserved a good spank… What you think?” Dobby asked gave Sev a loud smack across his bum.

“No. No. No…” Severus denied whimpering, but Dobby answered with a series of sharp smacks on both cheeks, making his ass bright pink and hot all over. Severus moaned when he felt his own wand touch his pucker, fucking it shallowly before Dobby used to spank his hole just sharp enough to make Severus toes curl. Dobby mouth returned to his hole again, lubing it with his spit so he could thrust three fingers, making all of them stroke his prostate and his cock leak a stream of cum on the bed.

“Fuck Dobby… Put it in, _please_ ,” Severus pleaded, spreading his legs even more, feeling his hole being completely exposed to his husband.

Dobby moaned at the sight and grabbed his waist to flip him again on the bed, causing Severus’ spanked ass touch the sheets, making him mewl lewdly. Not wasting time, the elf spelled lube into his wife's ass and then thrusting the tip of his thick purple cock inside. Dobby grabbed his husband cocklet, a little 4 inches thing, and tugged sharply at the same time he thrust his prick inside Severus’ ass until his balls were pressed against Sev’s cheeks, fucking it deep to make sure he had all of his within him.

Severus howled at the burning pleasure and it just minutes after that he was already coming with thick loads of come shooting from his dick. “ _Yes_. Yes!” Severus shouted in a ecstasy of pure pain and pleasure. He was fucking filled to the brim with cock. He hugged his long legs around Dobby as he felt his orgasm shook his entire body, squeezing the elf’s cock within. “Fuck, don’t stop fucking me!”

“I'll only stop fucking you tonight _if_ Malfoy calls for me… I plan on pleasuring my precious wife all night,” Dobby said with a smirk, extremely pleased himself.

“Bring it on, husband of mine,” Severus said in a moan, clenching harder around the thick cock inside his arse, ready to keep going. If Voldemort is indeed truly dead, he's going to celebrate it!

 

**~*~**

  
The day was 31 of July, 1982 and Severus Snape was holding a dragon plushy on his hands, sitting on his favorite armchair of the living room. The present was for no other than Harry Potter for his birthday.

Severus was listing the pros and cons to decide if should be involved in Harry's life or not. He was sitting there for almost an hour and the cons list wasn't getting as big as wanted. All because he felt the need to get to know Lily's son despite their failed friendship.

Because Severus never felt the desperation of running out of way to save Lily, he never projected his animosity on Harry. Thus he could only think about Harry as an unfortunate child who lost his parents.

“Sevy, what are you doing out of the bed?!” Dobby shrieked from where he stood near the fireplace, almost killing Severus on the process. He looked at the elf and saw him in his natural appearance without glamours, very unusual for him… He must have been really worried about Severus’ health to not glamour himself first.

Severus groaned angrily at seeing the elf, though. He hated getting caught! But as tried he put his sluggish brain to work for an excuse, he remembered who he was talking to.

“I was just waiting for you, love. I need you to do something for me…” Severus said and tried to hold down a cough fit with a deep breath. His wizard flu was still strong as it was a week ago. “Today is Harry Potter’s birthday and I wanted to give him a gift… Could you give it to him, Dob?”

Dobby’s face was lit like a Christmas tree, completely forgetting Severus’ transgression.

“Of course, mine wife,” Dobby replied almost dreamily. “You are so kind to think about Harry… I'll give it to him immediately!”

Dobby grabbed the plushy and quickly popped out of the room. Severus smiled as he waited for Dobby to appear, but his husband did not return for about thirty minutes. When he returned, he had a somber expression on his face.

“Something happened, Dobby?” Severus inquired feeling a bit worried.

Dobby opened his mouth to speak, but he hesitated a little and the frown between his eyebrows deepened. He took a deep breath before finally replying to Severus, “After I found where little Harry was, I got invisible to not scary him.  But when I looked around where little Harry was… I don't think that the place Harry Potter is, is good for him,” Dobby said in serious voice. “He has not been treated very well, Severus.”

Severus arched his eyebrows, silently disagreeing with his husband. He doubted that Lily's son would be ever mistreated, but the family were probably short of luxury for Dobby's standards. Well, but if one thing he was sure is that no matter what, Dobby wasn't going to drop the subject.

“Well, if you think that he hasn't being treated well, go visit him every other day to check on him, giving whatever you want… You just can't be seen by his family, you know right?”

“I know,” Dobby replied with a still troubled face, but a lot more relaxed than before. He pulled Severus from the armchair and kissed slowly, enjoying their peace for sweet minutes before letting him go.

“Let's go to the bedroom now,” Dobby ordered and Severus groaned unhappily.

 

**.o.**

 

From that day onward, Severus didn't hear much about Harry Potter from Dobby even if himself had a present ready for the boy every holiday and birthday. Dobby always said that he was very careful as he took care of Harry. And after years of doing it, when Harry was finally able to understand and have a conversation with Dobby, the elf started to explain and talk about the wizard world to the boy. He also explained about him being there as he was doing a favor for his Harry's mother friend who was concerned about him. Obviously Dobby had to say that he was doing it because he wanted, as elves didn't have much free will… He couldn't risk Harry talking about him to anyone when he entered the wizard world, Malfoys would kill him in seconds if he ever was discovered.

Dobby was the only one that Severus could tolerate when he talked about Harry. The rest of the UK though... Everyone spoke about Harry like he was the second coming of Merlin. They were calling him the Boy-Who-Lived and Severus wanted to throw up in his mouth every time he heard someone saying it.

After a few months of the Dark Lord's demise, every wizard or witch who were found with the dark mark on their forearms were sent directly to Azkaban without Trials or questions. The only three exceptions of this martial law, were Regulus Black, Lucius Malfoy and Sirius Black.

Regulus despite being presumed dead, was pardoned for being a criminal because he was declared a spy by Dumbledore himself.

Lucius was caught with the Dark Mark, but he pleaded innocence because he was being imperioused by the Dark Lord. With his influence, a true was held for him and he was sent free.

Sirius Black on the other hand. Didn't have a Dark Mark on his body, but was found in a crime scene after killing 12 muggles and a wizard muttering about being responsible for the death of the Potters. He was sent to Azkaban in the same night and called a traitor by the entire country. But Sirius didn’t have a Dark Mark and it was this information that was completely overlooked by everyone that left Severus… Concerned.

Yes, Severus was concerned for Sirius Black. Because there wasn’t a single possibility of Sirius being a Death Eater without being marked. It was common knowledge. Severus knew this when he was being groomed to become a Death Eater. The fact that Sirius went to prison without a trial, also collaborated to his concerns… A couple of months later, after almost every known Death eater was locked away, Severus went to the Ministry to see if he could do something about Black situation.

It wasn’t a surprise for no one when he couldn’t. Only someone like Dumbledore could instigate a trial, but for what Severus heard, Dumbledore wasn’t replying any of the ministry’s letters about Sirius Black.... What could Severus do? Nothing. After a dozen times of meeting in the ministry, Severus had to give up on the matter and let it drop.

 

**.o.**

 

By 1991, Severus Snape was a name that almost every single wizard and witch knew about. He was the brilliant and youngest to date Potions Master that leveled up the standard quality of potions in the whole Europe. His potions factory employed twenty potions masters that could only brew the potions by Master Snape methods. And as Severus had envisioned, he could sell his potions for a fair price and still have enough to have profit and pay the employees. The factory had also an huge experimental laboratory that the employees could work inside for their own research, but each new potion that was projected there, the patent instantly belonged to the company. The master that discovered got a share in the profits, making both parties happy and the business never stop flourishing.  
  
After 16 years together in which 13 of them wearing the same glamour, Dobby had perfected it to the point that he could wear it anywhere and don't get concerned of it dropping. As the years passed, Lucius kept ignoring Dobby to a point that even when the manor needed more hands, Lucius would lease some elf instead of calling for him. But Dobby instead of suffering for being rejected by his Master, he was enjoying his life by Severus side as if he was a free elf. He loved to work helping Severus in the factory and all the employees knew he was their employer’s partner, but they were discreet and the gossip never leaked from the factory… And well, some sex escapades on the office made their work even more enjoyable to bear. Severus’ office desk was proven sturdy more times than they could count.

When Dobby went to give Harry's gift for his birthday, he discovered that Dursleys weren't planning to let Harry go to Hogwarts and immediately popped back to tell Severus about the problem. Severus oriented Dobby to intercept the next Hogwarts letter when it came and give it to him so he could pass by Harry and ask for a visit claiming that he and his muggle family didn't know how to proceed and needed help.

Severus’ plan worked and in a week time, Minerva McGonagall herself went to Private Drive to have a meeting with Harry and the Dursleys. Later Harry told Dobby how things went and said that Minerva threatened them and they were really pissed about it. But they didn't want to risk another unexpected visit and thus relocated Harry to the bedroom upstairs. For Harry though, this wouldn't make such a difference he had a magical case with an entire house built by Dobby magically inside of it. The house was complete, a library with a study on, a bedroom, a stocked kitchen even a small garden so Harry could play inside. 

What left Severus thinking was a small tidbit that Harry said to Dobby: Hogwarts was searching for a new Potions Master. And Severus was seriously considering getting the job. For one, he would be closer to Harry and could watch over him and two he always wanted to teach Potions at Hogwarts. He would need to create a spot in the factory to take care of the administration for him and then he would need to hire another potions master, something he hasn't done in six years. All of his employees were really talented and liked working for him. Severus had befriend all of them, celebrating holidays and festivities together with their family or going for a whiskey after their job was done. That's why he knew he could trust them to keep the business flowing.

A week later he sent a letter to the Hogwarts Headmaster offering himself for the job and asking for an interview. He didn't expect to have his former Potions Professor knocking on his factory door the very next day. But Professor Slughorn had brought all the documentation with him so Severus could sign and promptly become for the next seven years the new Potions Professor, Resident Potions Master and the Head of Slytherin. Slughorn left as abruptly as he had come.

That made Severus hesitate a little... The man was too dam happy to let it go of his job.

However, nothing at this point would make him stop his plans to return to Hogwarts. And returning to Hogwarts was like returning home. He loved every part of the castle and his new accommodations at the school, despite being considerably smaller than his actual home, was perfect for him. Severus loved the cozy and warm feeling he felt as he entered it, after moving his things to here. It was cold yes, but nothing that a few charms and a big fireplace couldn't change. Plus, Dobby could also come and go freely at Hogwarts and the elf ended up spending all nights with him and he still went to the factory at afternoon so he could check things for Severus.

He enjoyed two peaceful weeks at Hogwarts without no one around and it definitely lifted up his spirits, because it had been a long time since he had a vacation from work. So one the first day, he was excited to start working. The sorting ceremony went without problems, everyone fussed about the Boy-Who-Lived, but Harry, already used to the title and expecting things to be uncomfortable for a while, stuck up with the friends he made at Diagon Alley, Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger and talked politely to anyone, but never showing his scar or answering questions about his parents... Severus had to agree that Dobby did a wonderful job at rising Harry. The boy was tall and looked well fed, but he didn't carry himself like a bully as James when younger.

Severus had been quite involved in Harry's education despite never seen the boy. As the boy grew up, Severus prepared some self study guides for the boy and collect himself every book to put inside the boy's library. So he knew by Dobby that Harry was quite dedicated to his studies. When classes started, Severus was always observing Harry's development in his studies and Harry didn't disappoint him not even once. He studied hard and was always pairing with either Granger or Longbottom, their potions were the best from the Gryffindors side of the class. Longbottom was horrible at the start, but with patience, Severus and Harry was able to teach the boy the art of not screwing up, making him stay focused on what he was doing. Severus was proud to see the boy being able to complete a potion. The Longbottoms were a an old pureblood family and it was not going to be by Severus' hands that the boy would leave Hogwarts being stupid about potions!

As the months passed, Severus was sure about two things: very few people could get a potion right and that he really loved teaching that little dunderheads. Well, he loved Potions and he took pleasure in showing to the new and fresh minds how wonderful it was. Obviously he got some trouble makers are the first weeks of classes, but with some nasty detention activities and huge drop of house points, by the second month no one spoke when he was teaching or tried to sabotage their colleagues’s work. Near Holloween, Severus was already fully adapted to the new routine and he could say that he was getting very good at his job, even if got a little boring sometimes. He had befriended most of the professors, but he couldn't for his dear life to engage in a conversation with neither Quirinus _Garlic_ Quirrell or the Sybill _Hack_ Trelawnay. From those idiots he wanted distance, so he always sat between Minerva and Pomona to have peace.

The only thing that he hated the most was the giggling girls and ogling boys. Dobby obviously knew about it because Harry told him all about the dozens of teenagers who had crushes on his Potions Professor. Severus had so many hickies these days that he was getting tired of masking them every day! Dobby was such a jealous bastard that Severus wanted to slap him when Dobby came with fire on his eyes after hearing some gossip. Severus was also eager for this moments, the sex was fucking fantastic. The elf always made sure to touch every part of Severus's body. Fucking him slow as he marked his perky tits with hickies or rough fucking him so he could stuff Severus full of his come. 

It was intense and those sessions always made Severus walk funny for the next day as the healing potions were still doing their job...

However, there was a single person's attention on his person that left Dobby concerned the most: Professor Quirrell. Dobby had an habit of visiting Severus from time to time and he had witnessed such moments when Quirell's gaze wouldn't leave Severus' presence and they always would have a strange look on them. And worse, two weeks prior Halloween, Harry had finally confessed to Dobby the reason he was missing DADA classes, making Severus start distrusting the hideous man.

On the Halloween day, Severus wore a beautiful dark wine inner robe that hugged his body and only got loose by his hips and a black outer robe that covered a little of his lean silhouette, but still left it exposed for a peak. His long hair was braided with gold threads like the threads of his robes. When he entered the great Hall, [(sort of like this)](http://i221.photobucket.com/albums/dd243/Paulinhakawaii/IMG_20170226_171112_zpspp1jikzb.jpg) he would have to be blind and deaf to not notice the affect he had on the students who had a crush on him... It was unfortunately _a lot_. The HufflePuffs were kind of scared of him, but the rest of the students were none of ashamed to take a look at the mysterious and genius Potions Professor. Ravenclaws were the ones to freely check him out, Griffindors were more discrete because he was the Head of Slytherin after all... The Sytherins though, was a house divide. Half of the population knew about him deserting up the Death Eaters when he was young, but half of Slytherin or didn't care or didn't know, and it was these students who subtly would take a second look at the lean and powerful form of the professor.

But ignoring every single students, Severus made his way to the staff table. He carefully sat at his reserved chair and was quickly to stop a moan from escaping his mouth. The thick plug holding Dobby's come inside his ass had shifted and put a delicious pressure on his prostate. He tried to compose himself before greeting Minerva  and a few minutes later he was getting better at acting like nothing was happening... Until he felt a small hand touching his shoulder.

He didn't have to look to know that Dobby behind him right now, he couldn't look too, because Dobby was probably invisible. 

“I knew something was wrong with that Garlic head!” Dobby whispered in his ear.  “He let a troll enter the castle!”

Severus’ mood shifted from sexy hot to ice cold in seconds, Severus put a small Confundus charm on his lips and a Mufiatos around his and Dobby space.

“I followed him when he went to the Dark Forest,” Dobby continued talking. “When he returned with a troll on his heels talking to someone who wasn't there, but he was calling whoever  _My Lord_ like Malfoy would talk! So I acted quickly before they would notice me, I stunned Quirrell and the Troll and left them tied and hidden just near the forest. I also took Quirrell’s wand with me.”

Severus was stunned at sudden turn of events, but he knew he couldn't show any reaction on his face. he knew that at any given moment someone could be watching him, so he subtly nodded his head before whispering, “Go guard them, I'll go later when the dinner is half way through.” and as soon as Severus said that, Dobby's hand left his shoulder.

Now, Severus was left pondering what he should do next. If he tried to say to that Quirrell was bringing a troll to the school, the Defense Professor could easily throw an excuse.  He needed to confront the professor alone to know his intentions, because no one was wondering through dark forests saying " _my lord_ " to trees... Last time he checked. So he need solid proves about Quirrell's wrong doings, because with Harry being here this year and for the next seven as a vulnerable target, Severus was not going to sit idle... He was only here because of Harry any way.  

During the diner he tried to act like he normally would, chatting with his former professors and now colleagues calmly about some trivial matters or new scientific discoveries. However, as soon as he finished his meal he said goodbye and literally ran to the Dark Forest. Mid way to there he remembered to vanish the damn plug inside his arse so he could properly ran, finally on the forbidden forest, he cast a Point Me location spell to Dobby and quickly found a glamoured Dobby looking quite pale waiting for him. As he approached his husband, the elf snapped his fingers and suddenly n front him appeared two bodies on the ground.

He looked at Severus with a finger held over his lips. Severus immediately cast a silencing spell over the bodies. “Dobby?” He called his name knowing that Dobby would fill him in.

“There’s a _face_ behind the turban,” Dobby explained. “After I came back from informing you, I heard a voice and it was trying to wake Quirrell up, but it couldn't. I got invisible again and when I removed the turban I found a very _ugly_ face with its eyes open trying to see who immobilized Quirrell…”

Severus thanked Merlin for having glamoured himself with Notice-me-not charm. Taking a deep breath, he looked at Quirrell's direction and saw an _ugly and distorted_ face on the man's head. It's eyes were wide open, looking very much pissed.

Severus tried to swallow the dizziness that overcome his body. The gut feeling he was having was saying that this was related to the dead Dark Lord. There's no way that this could a coincidence. Harry's curse scar _burned_ when he was near Quirrell... If he Severus was right, their time of peace of literally over. But if he was wrong, he would need to investigate about Quirrell. That thing on his head is unnatural, something that only dark magic could come up with.

“Dobby, you are very good at direction and location magic, right?” Severus asked the elf, who still looking disgusted at Quirrell.

“I am. Like owls, we elves can locate everyone on earth when they aren't hidden by a spell,” Dobby answered looking at him curiously. “Why?”

“Try to find _Lord Voldemort_ ,” Severus instructed in a whisper even though he knew that the thing wouldn't hear him.

Dobby looked very much shocked, but instead of questioning him he concentrated and snapped his fingers “casting” the location spell. After a couple of minutes, he shook his head and looked at Severus, “Nothing.”

“Nothing?” Severus questioned quite exasperated. He had almost certain…

“Maybe I'm searching for the wrong thing…” Dobby said interrupting Severus thoughts.

“No,” Severus interjected. “You just said that you can find _anyone_ on the entire - _Anyone._ You don't find _things_!"

"I'm not following, Severus," Dobby said with a frown, cocking his head.

Severus shook his head. "I feel a _powerful_  dark magic coming from Quirrell, Dobby. I don't know why I haven't felt before, but I have a horrible guess that this can be related to Lord Voldermort," Severus explained and paused for a deep breath. "There's a face right at Quirrell's head, just like it would be if Peeves was passing through someone else's head... Do maybe, I might be wrong... But I'll try this time, trying to find the _ghost_ :.."

"Do you think it'll point to the thing at Quirrell's head?" Dobby asked.

"If I'm correct, yes," Severus replied and then concentrated before casting the spell. "Point me to Lord Voldemort’s ghost!”

He waited for the spell’s arrow to appear showing the direction to Voldemort’s position.

But nothing happened.

“It's not working!” Severus said angrily before cursing hell and back. He was so sure! The Dark Lord was involved with that thing!

“Maybe he isn't a ghost…” Severus mumbled putting both hands on his head. If he wasn't Voldemort's ghost… What could it be? Maybe something similar to a portrait cast on the man's head… Or _golem_ created by Voldemort's _portrait…_

“Could it be his spirit?” Dobby suggested. “It isn't the same as ghost, right?”

“No, it isn't,” Severus agreed. “Try locating it using _Lord Voldemort's spirit_ or _Lord Voldemort's soul_ and see if it works.”

Dobby closed his eyes for excruciatingly slow minutes, by Severus perception, before opening it again with a troubled expression.

“This shouldn't be right… I'm searching for _Lord Voldemort's soul_ after spirit failed, but my _arrow_ is spinning without stopping. If I concentrate on its movements I can see it stopping briefly before moving again… It's _confusing_.”

Severus felt his insides churn as he put the pieces together. He knew why the arrow was acting like that.

“Your arrow points to Quirrell’s direction?” He asked in a whisper, dreading the answer.

Dobby cast the spell again and after some slow minutes, he looked surprised. “Yes, it does,” Dobby confirmed as he quickly closed his eyes again to concentrate. More minutes passed before he opened again. “There's more than one! Now I see! I _see_!”

Severus felt like throwing up.

Dobby moved from where he was stating and got in front of Severus., so could touch the wizard's cold face with his hand, getting closer to him and asking with a concerned voice, “Are you alright?”

“Doesn't matter,” Severus said emotionless, ignoring Dobby's concern. "Can you count how many times have the arrow stopped?"

Dobby nodded, looking curiously at Severus.

“How many times, Dobby?”  
  
“Seven,” Dobby answered simply and it was then that he looked at Severus with wide eyes. Terror veiled his face as he _understood_ .  
  
“Can you give the location of them?”  
  
“I can give the general position of two. But for the other five we would need to follow the arrow,” Dobby replied.  
  
Severus took a deep breath before looking at his husband in the eye. “I don't know what's happening, Dobby. But somehow Voldemort's soul is in seven different places and one of them is right here inside this man's head…”

“We need to kill all of them.” Dobby said with voice filled with determination.

“We will, Dobby.” Severus agreed before kissing his husband deeply. They would do it together.

**Author's Note:**

> More dirty stuff will come!


End file.
